L'illusion d'un Crocodile sentimental
by Sahanel
Summary: Il était un homme vil,méchant et un vrai génie du mal, il était sir Crocodile, un homme au cœur froid. Mais a t-il un cœur aussi froid à ce point là ? N'y aurait-il pas (ne serait-ce qu') une petite étincelle de sentiment dans cet organe congelé ? Bonjour, vous avez ci-dessus une petite tentative d'humour, vraiment.


_**Voici un autre one-shot sur Crocodile en effet (Un personnage qu'on aime/déteste/aime...Pfiouuuu). En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture!**_

Il était un homme vil,méchant et un vrai génie du mal. Après tout ce qui s'était passé au royaume d'Alabasta, la marine s'était rendue compte à quel point elle avait sous-estimé cet homme et n'a pas tardé à l'enfermer derrière les barreaux après la défaite cuisante du shichibukai face à l'équipage du chapeau de paille, bien sûr après avoir omis au monde entier le fait que c'était Monkey D. Luffy qui avait terrassé l'ennemi. Et maintenant, maintenant ce scélérat croupissait dans la prison d'Impel Down.

Il se situait au niveau six, là où se trouvaient les pires criminels de l'histoire,ceux qui devraient rester inconnus aux yeux du monde. Des tueurs sanguinaires sans aucune morale, des barbares.

Cependant Sir Crocodile n'était pas de leur genre. Il était certes un vilain mais un vilain chic, charismatique et bien plus raffiné. Il était assis au fond de sa cellule. Le manque de lumière dissimulait la partie supérieure de son corps dans l'ombre. Cependant ce qui était le plus visible chez lui, était cette chose faite d'un alliage d'or qui reposait sur son genou. Cette chose qui remplaçait sa main gauche. Cette chose qui était en fait un crochet. Cette arme nuisible pour ses ennemis renforçait son image de méchant ex-shichibukai et apportait encore plus de charme à l'homme.

Habillé de la tenue typique des prisonniers, soit une chemise à manches longues et un pantalon tout deux à rayures noires et blanches, il arborait une expression faciale ennuyée et condescendante. Il fixait le vide de la prison et sa bouche, où se tenait généralement un cigare enfumé, était repliée vers le bas en signe d'ennui. Cet endroit n'était certainement pas fait pour lui.

Un soupir tout aussi ennuyé que son attitude sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Ses paupières se sont abaissées et le noir à vite pris le dessus. Personne ne saurait dire à quoi il pensait. De l'extérieur, on voyait seulement un Crocodile yeux fermés en train de faire un petit somme ? Sans ronflements ? Certainement.

Personne ne pouvait dire à quoi il pensait, personne ne pouvait lire son expression vide et blasée et personne ne pouvait certainement lui faire ressentir autre chose que le dégoût, la méfiance, la condescendance et le mépris. Il n'avait confiance en personne et il méprisait tout le monde. Et pourtant, Pourtant ! Son esprit lui envoyait sans cesse l'image d'une personne, d'une certaine personne.

De l'extérieur, Crocodile fronçait les sourcils. Il semblait frustré ? Très certainement.

Il niait ce visage ridiculement radieux, ce visage ridiculement pâle. Il ignorait ces yeux vert anis qui le fixait avec défi et désobéissance. Et par dessus tout, il ignorait ce sourire aux dents blanches et nacrées que ce visage arborait avec fierté et malice.

Un grognement sortit d'entre ses lèvres. Ses paupières se sont relevées pour révéler ses yeux noirs et froids. La sensation de ces menottes en granit marin qui l'emprisonnait n'a jamais été aussi dérangeante. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose: Sortir de ce trou à rat et recommencer à entreprendre d'autres plans afin de mener à bien ses projets. Cela faisait en effet deux choses. Deux choses impossibles à faire pour le moment.

Le visage qu'il avait vu quelques instants auparavant dans la noirceur de ses pensées refit surface mais cette fois-ci il n'avait pas les yeux fermés et cette fois-ci encore il niait le fait que son cœur avait raté un battement. Il serrait fortement ses dents au point de les faire grincer. Il n'allait pas se perdre dans le chemin sinueux et dangereux que représentait ce visage car il avait bien mieux à faire comme de se concentrer sur l'étrange bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur des murs du niveau six de la prison d'impel Down.

Était-ce court ? Peut-être mais j'ai bien aimé et vous ? Cet OS pourrait être la partie émergée de l'iceberg d'une idée ( de fanfiction?) qui se forme peu à peu à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Les commentaires sont acceptés et n'hésitez surtout pas! Bonne journée/soirée!

Sahanel 3


End file.
